totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
To twoja szansa
~by sowhatismyname, 2014~ Hedzia siedzi sobie wygodnie w jakimś dżakuzzi, Popija jakiś napój. Stoi obok niej zrelaksowany Chef. Chef: 'I jak się podoba? '''Heather: '''Ujdzie. Brakuje tobie Chrisa? '''Chef: '''Nie. '''Heath: '''Mi też!! ''Oboje się śmieją. ''O, to my na wizji? Nie szkodzi, poprzednio te ciamajdy udawały strażaków. Pierwszy odpadł Harold, któremu coś padło na mózg. U Karierowiczów jakoś się dogadują, natomiast u Zapracowanych nie za bardzo. No, dejta intro Karier Totalnej Porażki. 'Intro Przed wyzwaniem Dawn medytuje w parku. Mija ją wkurzona jak zwykle Courtney. Dawn: 'Może chcesz się przyłączyć? Ukoi to twoją duszę. '''Court: '''Jeszcze czego. Jestem tu tylko dla trzech milionów dolców, nie dla odnalezienia spokoju ducha. '''Dawn: '''W sumie innych konkurentom potrzebne jest ukojenie. ''Z krzaków wychodzi zaciekawiony Mal. '''Mal: '''Właśnie tędy przechodziłem... Dawn, mówiłaś coś o medytacji? '''Dawn: '''Tak. Że jest potrzebna np. Chrisowi, Shawnowi czy Rodneyowi. '''Mal: '''Mów dalej... Jestem ciekawy takich rzeczy... To interesuje. '''Courtney: '''Coś ty taki dobry? '''Dawn(nie zważając na docinek dziewczyny):' '''Shawn przeżywa rozterki uczuciowe z Jasmine, Chris obawia się tego wszystkiego związanego z grą, a Rodney ma kłopoty miłosne z Amy. '''Mal: '''A to ci mają pecha. Pomedytuję z tobą, dobrze? '<< Dawn: Niepokoi mnie ten cały Mal. Nie jest zwykłym istnieniem ludzkim. Nie mogę odczytać jego aury. Może się odmienił i jest przeciwieństwem siebie z piątego sezonu? >>''' Courtney: 'Ja stąd spadam, dziwaki. ''Dziewczyna idzie z skrzyżowanymi rękoma w stronę bistra, gdzie siedzi Topher. 'Topher: '''Elo mała. '''Court: '''Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?? '''Topher: '''Buziaka :* '''Courtney: '''Ale jesteś naiwniak. Wal się. ''Wkurzona odchodzi, zostawiając zadowolonego lalusia samego sobie. '''<< Topher: Jej uwiedzenie będzie łatwe jak bułka z masłem! Będzie sojusznik. I dobrze. Jeszcze, mej piękności Topherkowi, zostanie zjawiskowa Heather... >> W tym samym czasie Lindsay i Tyler obściskują się na placu głównym. Z dala przygląda się im Jasmine, obok której siedzi Shawn. Shawn: 'Jak dobrze, że nie odpadłaś jako pierwsza! Byłoby mi smutno... '''Jasmine: '''Mi tak samo. 3 miliony baksów piechotą nie chodzi... ''Oboje obdarzają się pocałunkiem. '''Shawn: '''Zombiaki nie miałyby szans za tyle... '''Jasmine, ''zatkawszy mu usta ręką'': 'Proszę cię Shawnie, nic nie mów. Nie chcę znowu kłótni o pieniądze. Kocham cię i nie chce końca naszej relacji. '''Shawn: '''Ale... ''Przerywa mu Heather z głośnika obok; chłopak ze strachu wskakuje na kolana niezadowolonej Australijki. 'Heather: '''Dobra robaczki, już dziesiąta, pora na zadanko! Chodźcie, kochani moi, do sklepu zoologicznego na uliczce Guana 123! Pronto, słodziaczki wy moje!! '<< Trent: Czy Heather odbiło na stare lata? Pewnie to zasadzka z tą jej uprzejmością.. >> W sklepie Zoologicznym Zawodnicy wchodzą do pokaźnego sklepu dla właścicieli zwierząt. Zauważają schmurzoną prowadzącą. Heather: 'Są już wszyscy?! Szybko, do szeregu ofiary losu! '''Juliet: '''O, widzę, że wróciła stara Heather. '''Brick: '''To dlaczego byłaś taka miła przez głośnik? '''Jo: '''Bo ona wydaje się spoko w odległości kilkuset metrów! ''Brick oraz Jo śmieją się. Dołącza do nich Eva z końskim "śmiechem". Wszyscy się na nią patrzą. 'Eva: '''No co kartofle? '<< Eva: Ale kartofle... >> << Amy: Kartofle? Żałosna siłaczka z niej, riposty nawet nie umie dobrej rzucić! >> Heather: 'Milczeć! Hatchet dosypał do mojego napoju rano środek uspokajający. Luzik, dostanie za to karę. Dobra biedaki, wtenczas gdy ja będę się pławić w luksusach, wy macie zadanie. Dziś jesteście weterynarzami. Pierwsza część polega na oswojeniu zwierząt. Każda drużyna dostanie po dwóch zwierzątkach. Kto je oswoi, zyska przewagę w drugiej i ostatniej części. Będzie to wyzwanie, którego nawet niektórzy stażyści i sami weterynarze się brzydzą, ale o tym potem. Jazda do Parku Pobocznego! ''W parku Chris z trudem idzie do celu. Włóczy się. Jest ostanim z zawodników, który dotarł do parku. '''<< Chris: Nie mam tu nikogo. Ech... Choć może... Hm.. >> Pojawia się Heather. Koło niej stoi duża bryła. Heather: 'Ok leszcze, do roboty. Dwa pierwsze zwierzaki idą do Pracochochlików, Pozostałe do drugich. ''Chef odsłania kurtynę. Bryła okazała się dwiema połączonymi klatkami. Hatchet popycha pierwszą klatkę z lewej do Czerwonych, a drugą do Zielonych. W pierwszej znajdują się: niedźwiedź polarny, a także niepozorna małpka. Karierowiczowie otrzymują strusia i dużego rottwielera. 'Staci: 'Łolaboga! TO są zwierzątka? 'Courtney: '''Może ta małpa, ale reszta?! Co za żenada!! '''Heather: '''Też cię lubię, Courtney. Macie nauczyć ich co najmniej trzech sztuczek oraz poprawić im humor oraz stan zdrowia. Możecie wykorzystać rzeczy stąd. ''Kamera ukazuje pobliski stos śmieci. 'Dawn: '''Co za nieekologiczne zachowanie. '''Heather: '''Cichaj brzydulo. Macie godzinkę. Start!! ''Pracoholicy naradzają się. 'Leonard: '''Umiem zawładnąć ich umysłami! ''Macha swą różdżką. ''Servitus! ''Nie działa. Wszyscy się śmieją. 'Juliet: '''Nie pogrążaj się kolo. '''Leo: '''Nie rozumiem! Przecież mam włos jednorożca... '''Jasmine: '''Ta, a ja jestem z Japonii. Do roboty! Zajmę się tym niedźwiadkiem!! ''Dziewczyna próbuje oswoić zwierzę, które, wściekłe, prawie pozbawia ją ręki. 'Trent: '''Jak my sobie poradzimy...? '''Staci: '''Ech... ''Obserwuje B przy Karierowiczach. '' '''Dawn: '''Może ja się tym zajmę? '''Chris: '''Mnie to obojętnie. Animale mnie nie lubią. '''Leo: '''I mnie... '''Lindsay: '''Nie łamcie się! To Dawn może umie czarować... ''Leonard spuszcza głowę ze smutku. 'Trent: '''Na pewno umie oczarować. ''Uśmiecha się do niej. 'Courtney: '''To nie ''fair! Oni mają małpkę, a my strusia i psa! 'Tyler: '''Właśnie! To takie niesprawiedliwe!! '''Jo: '''Zostawcie to mnie. ''Podchodzi do rottweilera. Pies chce ją atakować, jednak Jo mówi do niego: ''Słuchaj, albo mamy sojusz, albo będzie niedobrze. Wchodzisz? ''Pies patrzy się przez moment na Jo, po czym potulnie staje na tylnych łapach. 'Jo: '''Widziecie? Się ma skilla... ''Po chwili pies na nią skacze i ją atakuje. ''Ałaaaaaa! Pomocy! ''Eva wraz z Brickiem i Rodneyem ją łapią. Topher robi facepalma. '''<< Jo(poobijana): Głupi kundel! Nie cierpię rottweilerów!!! >> Mal: 'Strusia raczej też się nie uda złapać... ''Gdy Mal to mówi, Shawnowi ucieka ptak z jak najszybszą prędkością. 'Shawn: '''No co to ma być? Trenowałem dosiadanie strusiów na wypadek apokalipsy zombie w Australii!! '''Amy: 'Żałosność... Spogląda na Rodneya. ''Przydaj się na coś Rod i pomóż drużynie! '''Rodney: '''Gdybym mógł... '<< Rodney: Co za tragedia... Chcę pomagać Amy, a tylko zakochuję się w innych... Debilny Rodney! ''Uderza się w rękę. ''Ałć. >> Chris zauważa w oddali Chefa, który sprząta szambo. Unosi się od niego widoczna woń. Były gospodarz show po cichu idzie do Hatcheta. Chef: 'Czego chcesz? '''Chris: '''Małej pomocy. Wiem, że jesteś zły, bo cię poniżałem i w ogóle, ale... Ble, co za smród! ''Zatyka nos. '''Chef: '''To kara Heather. Słuchaj, nie mogę wchodzić w ukła... '''Chris: '''Ale tylko potrzebuję jakiejś miksturki. Skądś ją wytrzasnąłeś dla Heather. Proszę! Pamiętasz o naszych dobrych czasach? '''Chef: '''Tia, zwłaszcza jak zabrałeś mi dziewczynę... '''Chris: '''Ale to i tak su*a była. To jak? '''Chef: '''Dobra. Dam ci jedną flaszkę. Tylko nie CENZURA na głupie żarciki. '''Koniec zadania Heather: 'Koniec. Pokażci... ''Mija zmęczonych Pracoholików i Karierowiczów. Niedźwiedź jest zahipnotyzowany przez Dawn, jednak małpka jest szalona(pobiła Jasmine i Trenta). Struś uciekł, a rottweiler ledwo nad sobą panuje. ''Nie musicie nawet pokazywać sztuczek. Wiadomo, kto wygrywa. '''Leonard: '''To znaczy się my? '''Heather: '''Nie! Karierowicze dali mi więcej radochy!! Chodźta do sklepu, jeszcze raz! '''Tyler, Shawn i Topher jednocześnie: '''Super!! '''Juliet: '''Ale dno... '<< Juliet: Wstydzę się za swoją drużynę.. >> Ostatnie wyzwanie(UWAGA, NIE DLA LUDZI ZE SŁABYM ŻOŁĄDKIEM!!) Heather(na miejscu): ' Na koniec musicie... Zebrać nasienie koni, a także przebadać odbyty kóz. Po dwie osoby, które najmniej się spisały wcześniej... Staci i Lindsay, a także Amy i Mal. ''Staci oraz Amy podchodzą do ogierów. Są bardzo zniesmaczone. '' '''Dawn: '''Zrób to dla B! ''B spuszcza głowę z zawstydzenia. Mal odciąga Rodneya na bok. '''<< Mal: Jasmine i Shawn oraz Chris są na potem, teraz czas na największego młotka! >> Mal: 'Amy byłaby pod wrażeniem, jeśli odkupiłbyć łaski drużyny i poszedł za mnie. '''Rodney: '''Mówisz? '''Mal: '''No jacha. Jesteś ze wsi, bardziej się na tym znasz... To twoja szansa, bratku! '''Rodney: '''Dobra, dzięki stary! ''Ucieka od złowieszczego. ''Ja idę za Mala! '''Jo: '''Zwariowałeś? A z resztą... ''Staci robi swoje zadanie, Amy nie. 'Amy: '''To jest obleśne! Rezygnuję! '''Heather: '''Dobra, szybko, bo Moda na Sukces będzie lecieć za kwadrans! '''Lindsay: '''Ja tego nie zrobię!! '''Tyler: '''Spróbuj, uda ci się! '<< Tyler: Trzymam kciuki! Wiem, że to wbrew zespołowi, ale sami wiecie... >> Rodney: 'Dla Amy!! '''Eva: '''Co za dziwadło. Miłość, phi.. ''Nagle słychać wrzask Amy. Rodney chce do niej biec, lecz Heather go zatrzymuje. 'Heather: '''Ucieczka = rezygnacja! '''Rodney: '''Ale... Amy!! ''I tak wybiega ze sklepu. 'Courtney: '''Co za tragedia!! '''Topher: '''Szkoda... Idiota... ''Amy, która wyszła się przewietrzyć, została przestraszona przez przyczajonego w krzakach Mala i upadła. Rodney szybko ją podniósł. 'Rodney: '''O losie, nieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! '''Heather: '''Czyli dziś Karierowicze pożegnają jednego członka teamu!! '''Jasmine: '''Tak! ''Chce przybić piątkę z Juliet; ta nie reaguje. ''No co? '''Juliet: '''Nie lubię cię! '<< Jasmine: Jeny, co za panna! >> Przed głosowaniem(i po nim) B klepie po plecach zrozpaczonego Rodneya w kąciku szpitalnym. Rodney: 'Żyj!! ''Nagle Amy budzi się. Niewinnie rozgląda się po sali. 'Amy: '''Co się stało? Wygraliśmy? ''Kamera oddala się. Po chwili słychać donośny krzyk dziewczyny. Dawn i Trent siedzą w parku. Mija ich Juliet. 'Juliet: '''Siema gołąbeczki! Spoko, że wygraliśmy, co nie? '''Trent: '''Oczywiście. A co ty taka miła? '''Juliet: '''Lubię wygrywać. Mam po tym szampański humor. '<< Juliet: Nie można było tak tydzień temu? Co za frajerzy... >> Tymczasem Courtney siedzi nieopodal siłowni. Koło niej ćwiczą Eva, Brick i Jo. Jo: 'Hej obrażalska! O czym tak myślisz? '''Courtney: '''Kogo wywalić! '''Brick: '''Ja głosuję na Rodneya! Zawalił z tym ostatnim. '''Eva: '''Ja tak samo. '''Courtney: '''Ech, ale z was debile. On jest niegroźny... '''Jo: '''Ale irytujący. Dał tobie kartkę miłosną. Mi także. Chociaż może wybiorę Amy? Też mnie wkurza. ''Shawn dosiada się do Mala, gdzieś na uboczu Miasta Bez Nazwy. 'Shawn: '''Siema. Ćwiczyłem karate! ''Demonstruje umiejętności walk. 'Mal: '''Cześć. Jak tam tobie jest z Jasmine? '''Shawn: '''A jak ma być? Dobrze. '<< Mal: To się wkrótce zmieni... >> Eliminacja Heather: 'Dobra, zasady eliminacji są takie: Dostaje Złote Mrówki, symbol pracowitości, jako znak bezpieczeństwa, tymczasowego of korz. Wyrzucony frajer staje na Zegarze Wstydu, skąd wskazówki wyrzucają go hen daleko. Dobra... ''Chwila napięcia w Placu Głównym. 'Heather: '''B, Courtney, Topher, Tyler, Jo, Brick, Eva, jesteście bezpieczni. Shawn i Mal dołączają do tego grona. Wylatuje... Zarozumiała Amy... lub bezmyślny Rodney... ..... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... Najwięcej głosów ma... Rodneyka! '''Rodney: '''Wiedziałem... ''Ujęcie zmienia się na Zegar. ''Amy, ja cię kooooooo-... '''Amy: '''Pa czubie! Nie będę tęsknić. '''Heather: '''A co będzie za tydzień? Jakie czeka ich wyzwanie? Czy będę jeszcze bogatsza? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Karier. Totalnej.. Porażki... Głosowanie '<< Jo: Wybrałam Amy. >> << Brick: Jedno słowo - debilny Rodney. >> << Eva: Rodney. Bo tak!! >> << Topher: Rodney. >> << Amy: Jak mogłeś palancie! Przegraliśmy... >> << Rodney: Wiem, jestem idiotą. Wybieram Amy, żeby na mnie się już nie patrzyła i nie musiała cierpieć. >> << Tyler: Chyba Amy. Lubię Rodneya. >> << ''B pokazuje kartkę z Amy, po czym kręci głową z niezadowoleniem. >>'' << Shawn: Rodney, przykro mi. >> << Mal: Heheheh! Sorki, nic osobistego!! >> << Courtney: Topher! Nie znoszę cię!! >> Po głosowaniu, nocą Lindsay pije napój Tylera, Siedzą razem z jakiejś restauracji. Lindsay: 'Smaczne, kociaku ^^ '''Tyler: '''Cieszę się Lindsay :) Daj całuska!! ''Obejmują się. Po chwili dziewczyna na niego wymiotuje. 'Lindsay: '''Chciałeś mnie otruć?! :O Jak mogłeś :< To koniec!! Na zawsze i nigdy nie będziemy ze sobą!!!!! '''Tyler: '''Ale ja... Kochanie... ''Urażona kretynka odchodzi w siną dal. Kamera z daleka pokazuje uśmiechniętego Chrisa. Trzyma on flakonik z jakąś cieczą. '''Chris: '''Dzięki Chefie! '''Koniec odcinka trzeciego KTP Ankiety Czy Rodney słusznie odpadł? Tak Nie Która relacja od czasu debiutu najlepiej się rozwinęła? Lindsay i Chris Shawn i Jasmine Dawn i Trent Topher i Courtney Staci i B Eva/Jo i Brick Kategoria:Odcinki Karier Totalnej Porażki